


Persuasive

by theianitor



Series: The Creatures Among Us [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hangover, Incubi, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Refractory Period, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, mentions being sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Jean-Eric is full human, and has always thought the non-human issue is exaggerated. As long as nobody gets hurt, he really can't see a problem with some people being a bit different. He hasn't even met that many non-humans! Then Daniel confesses to being one, so Jev keeps an eye on him - and someone takes an interest in Jev.





	Persuasive

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, I posted Show Me What You Are. There was always an intention of writing more of the creature-verse... it just took a long fricking time. Many thanks to Jash, who helped immensely on the long hard path to posting. <3  
> I hope this makes sense, and if you can't remember who's what, it's all in Show Me. :)

\- 2012 -

He didn’t know if it was supposed to express trust, but by the end of testing Daniel had told him that he was a werewolf. Jev didn’t know what to think. It wasn’t the first time a non-human had come out to him, and seeing as he would work in such close proximity to Daniel he supposed he should be grateful. He hesitantly asked if there was anything he needed to _do_ with the information. Daniel just gave him one of his usual, care-free smiles.

“Nah, I just thought you should know.”

Jean-Eric was full human, and he’d always thought the non-human issue was exaggerated. As long as they obeyed the laws and didn’t hurt anyone, he really couldn’t see a problem with some people being a bit different. He hadn’t met that many non-humans as far as he knew, and he was a little surprised by how open Daniel had been about it. He kept an eye on him, but he didn’t seem that different from anyone else. Happier, maybe, but that probably didn’t have anything to do with being a werewolf.

 

The first race weekend he was so nervous that by Sunday night when all was said and done, he wasn’t sure it had actually even happened. Daniel was outgoing and friendly and quickly got them invited to both the party and slightly more exclusive after-party. They drank and laughed and everything felt pretty nice. He noticed that Daniel was taking it easy on the drinks and asked if he was feeling alright. Daniel smiled, a more measured smile than his usual beaming grin, and quietly explained that due to his ‘condition’ it took a lot for him to get drunk.

It was the first time Jev had heard anything about that kind of a side-effect in a non-human. He realized that while he didn’t exactly care if there were any more non-humans than Daniel on the grid, he surreptitiously paid attention to the others for the rest of the night to see if anyone else was sticking to water or acting like the drinks weren’t taking.

Kimi seemed less drunk than he ought to be, but then again, he was Kimi. Sebastian was at the same table, laughing and talking, louder than usual. Definitely drunk. Jenson was out on the dance floor, a brunette in a very tight dress winding herself around him. He seemed drunk enough. He was being watched by his teammate, and Nico. Lewis seemed kind of tense, bouncing his leg and rolling his beer bottle along the edge of the table. Nico was watching Jenson and the girl with interest, a little smile on his lips like he was enjoying the show.

Daniel was by the bar, talking to Mark and Fernando. The two older drivers were standing close together and Jev was a little impressed by Daniel going over to talk to them. Then again Daniel had seemed to draw their attention; it was like they had sought him out right away. Fernando was drinking what looked like water and Jev wondered if that might mean something. Mark was sipping a beer.

For some reason Jev thought that if Fernando was a non-human too, maybe he would seek Daniel out for that reason. Maybe they could somehow _tell_ that they were both... different. A vague sense of jealousy made him narrow his eyes and look at the interaction more closely. If anything Mark and Fernando were the ones looking like they belonged together, Mark was telling Daniel something and kept touching Fernando’s shoulder like he was referring to him. Jev looked away, back over the dance floor and the nearby tables. Nico had stopped looking at the dancing people and shot him a smile when their eyes met. Jev nodded at him and smiled back.

 

\--

 

The second race was a little bit better, everything was still new but strangely familiar at the same time. Everyone treated him nicely enough; Daniel was a good teammate, Toro Rosso was a good team, and while he received a few barbs about being a rookie it was all in good humor. Daniel once again got them invited to a good party and alcohol made talking to the older, more experienced drivers a whole lot easier. Soon Jev was talking to not one but two world champions about the race, doing his best to absorb every tip and trick they could offer.

He was walking back to the table after a trip to the men’s room when he saw Mark standing by the bar. Deciding another beer couldn’t hurt he approached, but stopped suddenly. Mark had said his name.

“You got any interest in Jev mate?”

Jev couldn’t see who he was talking to but it sounded like he was fishing for gossip, and Jev was certainly interested to hear what Mark and whoever he was talking to might have to say about him. Surprisingly, he heard Daniel laughing, but couldn’t see if he had any other reaction.

“Because I think a certain _someone_ does...” Mark went on, and Daniel stopped laughing. Jev didn’t strictly know who a certain someone might be. He and Daniel had been dancing, flitting around and talking to people together most of the night. He hadn’t noticed anyone paying him any special attention.

“Total shocker, right?” Mark scoffed. “Anyway, thought I’d let you know.”

“Well... I mean... sure I like Jev and all but we haven’t really...” Daniel sounded less amused now. “He’d be fine, right?”

Mark shrugged.

“Probably.” He turned suddenly and grinned right at Jev, like he had known he’d been there all along. “Speak of the horny little devil.”

Jev moved around the corner like he had just come out of the bathroom and didn’t ask what they had been talking about, despite being very curious. He got the feeling they both knew he had overheard them, but neither said anything. Daniel stayed close by the rest of the night, close enough that they kept bumping shoulders. Jev was drunk enough to just laugh about it.

When they were going back to the hotel he wondered briefly if Mark knew Daniel was a werewolf. It would make sense; they had always been kind of friendly, probably because they were both from Australia. Between races Jev couldn’t help but think about what they might have meant.

 

\--

 

Two weeks later he woke up on a Monday morning in a hotel room in China and wasn’t quite sure what had happened. Free practice, qualifying, race... he remembered those things. Then they had gone out for drinks, as usual. There had been a number of empty bottles at their table but Jev hadn’t been responsible for that many of them – there was no reason for his memories being this hazy. He wasn’t immune to hangovers but the way he felt was inhumane, worse than any morning after he’d ever had before.

He sighed heavily and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The room was moving awkwardly and he felt horrible, completely drained. Sitting on the side of the bed with his pounding head in his hands he struggled to remember what had happened. How had he gotten back to the hotel? The memories seemed wrapped in cotton wool, distorted and muffled. He tried to focus on the bar, the latest part of the night that he actually remembered.

 

As if his brain had caught up with the memory it faded into place. Nico Rosberg had come to their table and sat down next to him. He didn’t say much but he kept smiling at Jev which was a little strange. They had always been polite to each other but this felt different. Daniel had gone quiet on the other side of the table and Jev could tell he was watching them.

They had chatted for a while and then he had gone to get another drink. While he waited Nico had appeared next to him at the bar.

“I was going to head back and I thought you might like to join me?” Nico’s hand was at the small of his back and yes, going back to the hotel felt like a good idea. Thinking back, he didn’t know _why_ it had felt like a good idea though. He wasn’t really drunk or tired.

The next memory was in the hall on his floor of the hotel, and he had to concentrate to think about it. It could have been a dream because it was a very cloudy memory, and didn’t seem to make sense that he would have pressed Nico Rosberg up against the wall and kissed him like he was trying to get his tongue down his throat. As far as he could recall Nico didn’t seem to mind though, he seemed quite content to let Jev ravage his mouth. The memory was vague, like his mind was flipping through a picture-book that wasn’t in chronological order and had half the pages missing.

 

Jev leaned forward, feeling slightly sick. He knew he had suggested they go to his room, but there was no hint that Nico had ever been there. It wasn’t until then he realized he was still wearing his clothes from last night. They were soaked in sweat and smelled of booze and smoke. He started to fight his way out of the shirt and another scent made itself known; the smallest hint of a man’s cologne.

 

The scent seemed to trigger the next thing he remembered. They were in the stairwell and now he was up against the wall, Nico kissing his neck and whispering French filth in his ear. He couldn’t recall the words but he was turned on, so hard he was definitely willing to ignore the risk of someone finding them.

“Do you want me, Jean-Eric? You want me to suck your cock?”

He might have answered, or maybe not. Either way Nico had gotten on his knees and while he couldn’t remember much else, Jev was sure this blowjob would stay with him for a long time. With stunning clarity he remembered how Nico’s mouth had felt around him, hot and wet and with a weird spark-like sensation dancing over his skin at every touch. Nico had taken all of him in with no hesitation or preamble and _sucked_ his cock. As deep as he could apparently take him Jev could probably have fucked his mouth – only he couldn’t have. He remembered feeling like he had no control. While Nico didn’t hold him back or tell him to be still, he couldn’t move. Nico was definitely the one in charge.

Jev felt dizzy just thinking about it. He had come across people who could deep-throat before but not so effortlessly as this. Nico’s hands slid up his stomach, it felt like he was under his skin and that slick suction kept sliding up and down his shaft. For a second he could have sworn Nico’s tongue was actually wrapped around his whole cock, whatever he was doing it felt impossible and wonderful. He remembered the echoed sound of his moans in the stairwell, panted out curses, and a desperate and almost pained sob as he came. Nico was around him, inside him, sucking him dry and... then there was nothing.

He stumbled into the bathroom and threw up in the shower.

 

He gingerly got up and got out of his sweaty pants and boxers while he let the water run to rinse away the mess. Leaving his clothes on the floor he shuffled back towards the bedroom, keeping the lights off. It felt like turning them on might just make his head explode. The sheets were disgusting, cold and wet, so he straightened out the covers on top of the bed and lay down naked. The cool wafts of air from the AC gave him goosebumps, and he didn’t so much go back to sleep as drift out of consciousness.

Too soon after this there was a loud banging on the door. Groaning, he wrapped the covers around himself and slowly made his way to the door, opening it just enough to look outside. Daniel’s huge grin froze and his expression shifted to one of worry as soon as he saw his teammate.

“... Jev...” he said, sounding almost awe-struck. The hall outside was so bright Jev had one eye closed and the other almost completely shut. Dan was mostly a dark blur in front of him.

“You look like absolute shit mate,” Daniel said with a hesitant laugh.

“Yeah, I, eh...”

“What the hell did you do last night? Are you sick or something?”

“Maybe,” Jev croaked out. He couldn’t figure out why he was feeling so rotten. Maybe he _had_ come down with something.

“Well get dressed and come down, we’ve got to get going. I’ll see you downstairs yeah?”

Dan left and Jev closed the door. He threw the covers on the bed and turned the lights on in the bathroom, trying to force his eyes open. Under the cold water of the shower he actually started to feel a little bit better, the feeling that had weighed him down like a wet blanket started to lift and he found himself feeling hungry and tired rather than wrung out and completely sapped of energy.

When he got out of the shower he caught sight of himself in the mirror and understood why Daniel had looked so shocked. He looked _sick_. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale and almost gray. Considering Dan had seen him before his shower, he could only imagine how he had looked when he was still soaked in sweat and stinking of last night.

 

He went downstairs was about to enter the dining room when one of the receptionists looked up and waved at him.

“Mr. Vergne?” He stopped, surprised, and walked over to her.

“Yes?”

“Are you feeling better today?” she sounded politely worried and was smiling at him.

“I… eh… yes?” he wasn’t sure what to tell her.

“The night watchman reported finding you, but your friend assured him you were fine and just needed a hand getting back to your room. I hope your ‘allergic reaction’ passed okay?”

“What?” he blinked rapidly. She looked around as if to make sure nobody was close enough to hear them.

“They found you in the hall on the fifth floor? The night watchman was really worried, but your friend explained how you are allergic to something you ate and you would be fine if you could just get to bed.”

“Yeah, I am very sorry about that, I…”

“That’s okay, I am glad to see you are better,” she interrupted, giving him a knowing smile. She definitely didn’t believe the allergy-story. She thought he’d been drunk.

 

He thanked her and went into the dining room, grabbing a cup of coffee. Looking around he saw no-one he knew, so he sat down at a table by the windows, his mind going at top speed.

If they had found him in the corridor, he hadn’t even made it from the stairwell to his room on his own. It explained why he had woken up with his clothes on, but not what the hell had happened to him. Maybe someone had slipped him something? Or maybe he actually had drunk a whole lot more than he thought?

 

By the time Daniel appeared Jev had gotten hungry enough to put his thoughts on hold and go grab some food.

“You doing any better mate?” Dan said in greeting as he sat down.

“Yes, I... did you help me to my room last night?”

Daniel seemed unwilling to look at him all of a sudden, focusing intently on his cup of coffee.

“Yeah,” he finally said, nodding. “Came up right after the guard found you in the hall. You were sleeping but I figured it’d look better if I said you were allergic and I’d help you to your room and get your medication.” Daniel didn’t seem too pleased to have helped, and it made Jev feel frustrated.

“Why did you not tell me you found me in the fucking hall?” Jev hissed at him. It came out angrier than intended, but only slightly.

“What, you’re upset that I dragged your drunk arse back to your room?” Daniel fired back right away.

“I was not… look, never mind.” The anger cleared as fast as it had appeared. There was no point in being mad at Daniel, who only thought he’d done the right thing. They had a plane to catch and he _did_ feel better now. He’d probably just overindulged. It would explain things.

Daniel was only too happy to talk about something else, and soon enough they were heading out.

 

By the next race Jev felt perfectly fine. Convinced that he’d had a hangover in combination with some kind of bug he put it all out of his mind as best he could. He just couldn’t seem to get away from his encounter with Nico. Daniel was avoiding him and they didn’t discuss going anywhere after the race. After what had happened last time Jev wasn’t too keen on going anyway.

But whenever he thought about partying his mind somehow kept skipping directly to the stairwell, to Nico. It was disturbing. The snippets of memory made him feel horny at the most inopportune times, which in turn distracted him, which made him angry. He couldn’t help but look at him from time to time, and more than once Nico glanced back at him like he somehow knew that Jev was watching. The look in his eyes and the way he smiled suggested he almost knew what Jev was _thinking_.

 

After the race he was walking towards the car to go back to the hotel when he almost walked straight into Nico. It was the first time since the stairwell that they had been so close to each other, and Jev couldn’t help but _look_ at him. Nico was, after all, very pretty. And, Jev thought as Nico licked his lips, very talented.

“Hi Jev,” Nico said, looking him straight in the eyes and smiling sweetly. The slightly hazy feeling from their last meeting seemed to return.

“Eh... hi?”

“You are leaving? Can I get a ride with you?”

Jev nodded. He had been about to leave and giving Nico a ride would be no problem, but he wasn’t sure if he’d thought about saying yes at all before he did. He nodded again when Nico asked if he could drive, and during the trip back his head felt inexplicably clearer.

They made small-talk and he was glad Nico wasn’t acting weird about what had happened between them. It wasn’t unheard of after all; everyone had different ways of blowing off steam and handling the adrenaline. There was nothing special about hooking up as long as everything was handled discreetly. The only person that might know about their little get-together aside from the two of them was Daniel, and surely he didn’t care? There had been more talk about how friendly he and Daniel were than rumors about him and Nico.

Still, Jev couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how Nico had felt, had looked, had made him feel. As they pulled up at the hotel and came to a stop, his memory decided to flash an image of Nico on his knees with his lips wrapped around Jev’s cock before his eyes. He must have made a noise or something because Nico looked over with a smirk, looking him up and down.

As they were walking towards the elevator Nico’s hand was once again at the small of his back. It reminded him of the night at the bar, and Jev thought he ought to say something.

“Listen, I am sorry but I don’t remember everything. From last time.”

Nico smiled at him and it made him feel strange.

“I thought so.”

They waited for the elevator in silence but as soon as the doors closed behind them Nico spun around, pressing Jev against the wall. Jev’s mind felt cloudy and Nico’s breath was warm against his skin.

“Last time was nice, but let’s make it to bed this time. Sounds nicer, more comfortable, you know?”

Jev wasn’t sure how they made it to his room but he found it a little strange that Nico walked ahead of him to his door. Inside, Nico shed his clothes while walking towards the bed, and when Jev looked up from getting his shoes off he was sitting on the bed in just his underwear.

“Come over here.”

He realized he’d frozen at the sight of him. He walked up to the bed and stood in front of him, looking down, the feeling of finally being somewhat in control slightly intoxicating. As if he could hear his thoughts, Nico raised an eyebrow and started undoing the button in Jev’s jeans. The fog that had been creeping in from the edges of Jev’s mind since they’d met rolled back in.

He didn’t even know how he got all of his clothes off. All he knew was that tingling, shock-like feeling of Nico’s touch when he took him into his mouth again. He took his time more than during their previous encounter, moving more slowly, his tongue a sharp slick pressure that teased and tickled all over Jev’s cock. Jev stroked his hand over Nico’s cheek, feeling the need to assure himself that he was really _real_. When his hand ventured upward, about to slide through Nico’s hair, Nico gently pushed it away and stopped sucking.

When he stopped Jev opened his eyes and for a moment, it felt like all the colors in the room had been distorted, everything was blurry and bright. Nico crawled backwards on the bed and lay back.

“Come here, let me feel you.”

 

Entering him was like a complete system overload. It was impossibly hot and slick, the sparking feeling had intensified to almost painful strength, prickling along his cock and up his spine. The fogbanks in his mind had become thunderclouds that darkened out everything but the most basal natural instinct. He rammed his entire length in, feeling Nico’s legs coming up around his waist to pull him even closer. The room had started spinning and the haziness was getting worse but he hardly noticed, slamming his cock deep into him again and again.

 

A sudden jolt of pain made him hiss and the room became slightly clearer. Nico had sunk his nails into his shoulders, pulling him down. If the kisses before had been hungry, this was bordering violent. Jev kept driving his hips down, fucking Nico hard while his tongue invaded his mouth, those nails still sharp against his skin. Suddenly Nico moved and with surprising strength he almost threw Jev down on the bed. He settled on top and looked down at him, shifting his hips a little and smiling when Jev moaned. Sweat had pearled all over Jev’s body, but Nico’s skin was almost strangely cool against him.

“Do you want me?”

 

Without waiting for any kind of reply he started moving up and down. The tight, hot hold on his dick seemed to be getting even tighter as Nico sped up his motions, rising and almost falling back down, impaling himself on Jev’s cock.

He had just fallen into a hard and steady pace when he suddenly threw his head back and opened his mouth, but no sounds came out, only shallow rapid breaths. A tell-tale rhythmic clenching sensation around his cock made little lights pop before Jev’s eyes before he closed them and cried out, his own sudden release almost painful. It was as if Nico was milking him dry and he grabbed his hips hard, trying to get him to stop moving.

The hazy lightheadedness that had been kept at bay only by sheer pleasure returned and seemed to pulse through him with the orgasm. He felt himself slide out as Nico lay down beside him and put his hand on his chest. Then everything went black.

 

Jev came to not long after, opening his eyes and moving his arms clumsily. There was a low thudding tenseness in his skull and he was very warm and sweaty. It felt like he’d been hit all over, every muscle was aching and sore. He sighed heavily and raised his head. The feeling of an especially bad hangover was back.

“Can I..?” came a voice from further down the bed. Nico was kneeling beside him, bent down over his hips. Jev tried to speak but his mouth was so dry. His head fell back onto the pillow.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Nico said and Jev heard more than saw him smile. Then he felt a flat tongue against his cock and realized he was still hard.

 

It wasn’t possible. After coming like that he shouldn’t have been able to get it up for at least a day, never mind after a few minutes. The soreness and general feelings of horrible hangover should also have helped to render him useless in that particular department, but no, he was… hard.

More surprisingly, Jev found he was actually turned on. Nico wasn’t sucking but rather lapping at his dick and his tongue was sending the same tingles into his body as before, wave after wave of something almost electric. Jev dimly noted that the pounding in his head was subsiding and it was getting easier to move.

He raised his head again to look down at Nico and wasn’t sure why, but he grabbed a fistful of his hair and turned his head so he was looking back up at him. Nico smiled and Jev couldn’t put his finger on it but Nico’s eyes didn’t look normal.

“Are you feeling better?”

“What the hell did you do?”

“I think I fucked you out.” The smile grew broader. “Why, are you looking to return the favor?”

 

Jev sat up quickly, his hand still closed around Nico’s hair, his face so close. Looking straight into his eyes the threatening haze that seemed to appear at their every contact made itself known in the outskirts of his mind, but there was a spark in his eyes that lit something else inside Jev.

Nico closed his hand firmly around his dick, moving with slow deliberation. The grip on his hair didn’t seem to cause him any concern at all, in fact, he was still smiling. His gaze moved from Jev’s eyes to his mouth, and then back again. There was something off about Nico’s eyes, Jev thought, about the smile too, he looked different somehow. Nico leaned in even closer, so close that his lips were ghosting over Jev’s when he spoke.

“Come on Jean-Eric, give it to me.” He attempted to move even closer but Jev pulled his hair, holding him back. “Fuck me. Pound me with your cock until…” Jev pressed his lips to Nico’s to get him to stop talking and he moaned into his mouth. He got him up on all fours in front of him and penetrated him roughly, reveling in the high-pitched yelp of surprise as he buried his cock in him.

 

Nico relaxed, letting Jev’s hard thrusts dictate the pace, letting him take control completely. Jev tightened his grasp on his hair, pulling him upwards, causing him to arch his back. Nico felt absolutely gorgeous around him, tight and warm and just so _fuckable_ , and if there was anything he needed to do it was just that; fuck him out of his system. Nico’s breath was coming in sharp gasps and moans, he was spitting out words through gritted teeth but Jev couldn’t hear them and he didn’t care.

The dim feeling from before had shifted and turned into an almost painfully sharp sense of clarity that seemed to be increasing by the second. It was like he could see every speck of dust in the air, like the faint light shining in through the window actually had substance. He untangled his hand from Nico’s hair to grab his hips with both hands and Nico sank down onto the bed with a low moan. He was close, again, and so focused on his own release that he almost didn’t hear Nico hiss out from beneath him.

“Come... in... me.”

 

The orgasm crashed into Jev like a tidal wave and all the clarity he’d felt a second ago twisted, faded, and disappeared. Everything he felt was a pulsing release that seemed to shoot through his entire body, through every muscle, yet his mind was completely overtaken by a heavy darkness. He tried to speak but he couldn’t articulate beyond a guttural groan. Somewhere far away he heard Nico whine at his own release and, unable to keep himself raised any longer, he nearly collapsed on top of him. His eyes shut tight, he felt Nico move, coming to rest with his head on his outstretched arm, panting. He was smiling, Jev could tell that he was smiling.

“Thank you Jean-Eric. Good night.”

As the dark threatened to swallow him completely, he possessively pulled him closer. Nico gave him a short kiss and stroked his hand over his chest. His body still felt slightly cool against him.

“I have to go Jean-Eric. Just give me a call next time you’re... interested.” Jev was about to respond, but was already too asleep to form words or register that Nico got up off the bed.

 

The next morning Jev woke with a start. The bed was clammy and cold again; his mind felt thick and heavy. He didn’t feel as sick as he had last time though. Gingerly, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom, stretching his arms as he went. Looking in the mirror he found he wasn’t as bad off as he had been, but he definitely looked a bit worn out. There were little red marks on his shoulders, and the faintest traces of bites on his chest and neck.

There was a knock on the door and he quickly put on his shorts before opening it. It was Daniel.

“Hey, where were you last night?”

“I was very tired, I just needed to sleep.” The excuse came easily.

“Mhm.” Jev saw Dan’s eyes moving from mark to mark on his chest, and then he tried to look past him into the room. He grinned broadly. “And did you get any? Sleep, I mean.”

“Whatever.”

“Your incredibly witty comebacks aside mate, you need to pack. We’re leaving.” Jev looked over his shoulder into the room behind him. He hadn’t bothered unpacking that much, so packing wouldn’t take long.

“It’ll pass you know. And he’ll probably be back,” Dan suddenly said.

“What?” Jev looked back at his teammate so quickly it felt like his muddled brain kept spinning when his head had already stopped.

“He’ll probably be back,” Daniel said knowingly. He looked serious and there was something almost sad in his eyes. “If... if that’s what you want, I mean.” He nodded once, and then left. Jev, slightly stunned, went back into his room and started to pack.

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual! :)  
> Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
